Supersonic Overdrive
by paGOOSE
Summary: Final year of school. Mean girls. Nice girls. Gossip girls. Enough ramen to make a college student cry. 100 prompts. 100 chapters. AH/AU Sasuke/Sakura rating subject to change
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything to do with Naruto

**Author's Notes:** 100prompts thing I've been planning for ages. Each prompt is 1000 words or less. Mostly coherent timeline but I will jump back every so often. AH/AU. Expect ooc-ness.

* * *

_1. Introduction_

An introduction was not necessary for either of them. They both knew of each other before they met, through friends and family and _gossip_. Maybe once upon a time they had bumped into each other in the street, nothing but a passing glance followed by a scowl from him and a glare from her.

But they knew _of_ each other. That was enough for them. She was located in the front of the class, along with other students whose surname started before and ended with 'H'. He was at the back, with the rest of the students, wondering when the hell class would actually end.

What he knew of her was that she was the crème de la crème. Nothing went ahead without her acceptance. She had teachers wrapped around her little finger. To sum it up, Sakura Haruno was the _Queen_. A wonderful trait she had inherited from her mother early on, when she cut down several girls to their places by sheer manipulation and well practiced lines. Needless to say, he was not impressed, and rather put off by the huffy attitude she carried with her.

What she knew of him was his mother was best friends with hers. They had weekly luncheons at the largest hotel owned by her family, in which they spent hours drinking gin and tonics and giggling over the prospect of their babies marrying. What she actually knew apart from that small detail was minimal. She refused to listen to her mother's rants about Sasuke Uchiha and the package that would come with marrying him early in life. She did not associate with him at all.

Their names were but names on the morning roll call, the poor soul who was stuck with the job of answering a question, and the names of people who their parents would really appreciate if they were best friends. Prospective lifelong partners, even.

After all, Sasuke was second in line to inherit the largest armed force within their bustling city of Konoha and Sakura's father was a well respected politician and entrepreneur, her mother the heiress to the leading hotel chain. Both families would be lapping it up in luxury if the two of them met. And fell in love. And lived happily ever after.

However, with no formal introduction – well, none that they could remember – the possibility of that happening was drawing to a close.

It was the final year of school. The countdown was on. Cliques were cliques, with the elder students training the younger ones in their wise, established ways. Those left in the dust had enough smarts to know that there was no hope for them now. No teachers were changed, no systems were changed, _and nothing_ was going to be different.

At least, that was what they were betting on.

Needless to say, there always had to be one person to fuck everything up.

The bell rang. It was time to leave the first home class of the year. She stood. He stood.

She took her time picking up her bag. He had already begun to walk down the steps towards the door.

She turned towards him and he slowed down, just that little bit.

Out of nowhere came a flying orange saucer, catching him in the back with a yelp.

Sasuke lost his footing, an unfortunate thing for a proclaimed genius and – supposedly – stellar sportsman. Naturally, he did not actually grab onto anything as he fell forward, just braced himself for the impact. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he actually noticed that Sakura Haruno was in front of him.

Sakura stood, slightly shell-shocked at the commotion that was occurring; she had failed to notice Sasuke Uchiha sailing towards her in slow motion. When she did notice, it was too late. He was far too close for her to give him a good, clean punch, and she was quite sure his hands had latched themselves onto her chest.

They fell back in a tangled heap of limbs and books, pages flying into the air dramatically, as if this was some teen rom-com. People scrambled from their seats, wanting to help her Highness from the disgraced mess of possibly of her skirt riding up and having the lowly Uchiha having his hands all over her.

When the dust and paper settled, however, the class stilled their actions, holding a collective breath.

To put it lightly, the class had never anticipated _this_, of all things, to happen. Sakura and Sasuke _did not talk_. No contact between the hours of 12 am and 12am. There was no such thing as _anything_ between them.

Now though, they were fairly sure that there really was _nothing_ between them.

Sasuke had promptly fallen onto Sakura, managed to land with one hand placed neatly above her head, the other groping her chest. Sakura had fallen, splayed with him nestled between her legs, eyes wide open.

They were _kissing_. Well, their lips were touching anyway. And they weren't exactly moving.

"Maybe they're in shock?" Whispered one student to another.

That was the wakeup call they needed clearly, as Sasuke was fairly sure he had never moved so fast in his whole life. In one smooth movement, he was on his feet and walking out the class. Sakura, still slightly befuddled, was brushing her fingers over her lips, watching him walk away in a huff.

The room seemed to come back to life, preening girls helping Sakura to her feet whilst making sure perfect manicures did not chip. They straightened her up, dusted her off and went about collecting the contents of her bag.

Sakura, in her vague state, wondered if that was the introduction they had been waiting for, and if their mothers already knew.

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Love

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything to do with Naruto or 'You Killed Wesley Payne'

**Author's Notes:** 100prompts thing I've been planning for ages. Each prompt is 1000 words or less. Mostly coherent timeline but I will jump back every so often. AH/AU. Expect ooc-ness.

Borrowing terms from 'You Killed Wesley Payne'. Awesome book, by the way. Read it.

* * *

_2. Love_

When she went home after the eventful day at school, her mother had actually arrived before her – sober. Well, as sober as Mebuki Haruno could be at five o'clock in the afternoon. The elder woman was positively lively as she pranced around the house, literally shitting rainbows and vomiting love. Sakura knew the moment she walked in that something was completely wrong.

Whatever gossip session Mebuki had in mind, Sakura would not bend to her whim. She had an eventful day and she was not going to relive it whilst Mikoto Uchiha was on speed-dial. No doubt the older women had been positively preening over it all morning. Everyone was talking about it. Well, those who had not been within her peripherals.

"Mum, I'm home," she called out into the big, white space that was their home, purposely stomping down the hallway to alert her mother (and any staff) that she was indeed home and _no_, she really did not want any social interaction.

Nevertheless, Mebuki was a supposed genius at reading body language, and came sweeping into the hallway from the kitchen, arms wide open, a large grin on her face, and eyes that were screaming 'yes!'. Even though she stunk of alcohol, and looked mildly psychotic to her daughter, Sakura had to admit her mum still had it. And that small part of her thanked her parents, and grandparents, for those lovely fucking genes.

Sakura shook her head in her mother's direction, however, and dodged the older woman's attempt at a hug. "I'm not talking about it." It should have been a final statement to the woman, but whilst Mebuki was drop dead gorgeous, she had minimal brain power, especially in situations like these.

Mebuki all but pouted at her defiant daughter, shoulders sagging that little bit. It made no difference to her posture at all. "Yes you are."

"_No,_ I'm not."

"_Yes,_ you are."

"No. Look, I'm going to my room, and then I plan on moving to Suna for the next, oh, twenty years or so." Sakura already made a mental plan to ring her absolutely best friend in the whole world to give her a room. He would. Because they were _best friends_.

"That's great honey, I heard the weather's lovely this time of year," Mebuki responded, sarcasm lacing her words. The moment something came up that Sakura couldn't handle, she skipped off back to Suna until it all blew over. Mebuki regretted instilling that in her daughter the most.

"I'm not going to tell you, mum, now drop it."

"I already know –"

Sigh. "Of course you do."

"– so anything I hear now is probably irrelevant to my interests, save for that one small favour."

Sakura snorted at that. "He certainly felt small."

Mebuki's grin widened at her daughter's unintentional remark and the reddening of her face. Sakura flailed, in an attempt to drive away her mother and her infuriating grin. Sadly, her brain went into overdrive, and she had forgotten to flick the on switch off for her mouth.

"I didn't mean it like that. Don't give me that look. Aren't you supposed to reprimand me or something, mum? Like real mothers do? Or should I go on? Okay I'm stopping now. Please go back to Suna for the rest of my life. I don't want you here. This is why. Stop it. I'm not marrying into the Uchihas. Just accept it. Sasuke is a douche anyway. All he does is sit there and brood. Just go away."

Managing to regain control over her mouth, Sakura slammed her door shut in her mother's face, missing the pained expression by a fraction of a second. Sighing in relief, Sakura massaged her temples, trying to deter any headache that thought it could make a home in her head. She didn't have time for this.

Stumbling over to her desk, she opened the lid of her laptop with care, settling onto the seat and throwing a blanket around her - safe, she was safe. Sakura just knew she was in for it. Whatever that stupid blogger said was no doubt an exaggeration of what actually happened.

Sinking into the blanket, she clicked the little icon that brought up the school's gossip blog, holding her breath as it loaded. _Ohgodohgodohgod_, Sakura chanted over and over, closing her eyes and covering her face with her hands. She was done for, she knew it. That blogger had it out for her, and it was like they were following her _everywhere_. Like, how did they know she went to Suna for the weekend with her super best friend? _No one knew_. Not even _Ino_. And that was saying something, because they were super, _super_ best friends.

Taking a moment to regain a sense of calm, she peeked through her fingers, and nearly died at the top image of the blog.

Her. And _him_. In that incredibly awkward yet totally libido provoking pose. Groaning, Sakura covered her head with the blanket, and pushed the chair away from her desk. She wondered if she could bring a lawyer into this. Daddy would be quite upset at the prospect of his daughter's panties being on the net, surely.

Sakura had half a mind to call him right now, and beg him to arrange for her to fly out to Suna _as soon as possible_. Daddy would listen. Daddy always listened. Because mummy and daddy were always fighting for her love. And she was fine with that.

As she reached for her phone, switching it on, she dropped it as it buzzed out of control from the shitload of texts she was receiving. Taking it between her thumb and forefinger, she flung it onto the bed, deciding that she would ignore it for the rest of the night.

No doubt Ino was cackling madly at the thought of the Sakura Haruno pretty much about to fuck the Sasuke Uchiha in the middle of class.

Covering her face once more, Sakura wished she was someone else. Some nobody. Or maybe a Smoke, a Foxx, something other than a Crop Crème. Throwing a dirty look at the door, she blamed her mother for setting her up the way she did.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
